Cambios
by Jackura
Summary: Legolas, el mas codiciado de la Tierra Media, pero que pasa cuando las cosas cambian y...
1. Un accidente que promete

> **Este fic, contiene personajes de la obra escrita por el maestro Tolkie, con el único fin de entretener. Las relaciones que se desarrollen alrededor del Fic contienen Slash, por lo que si éstas no son de tu agrado, se recomienda no leer.  
  
Gracias a todas (os) de antemano  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a una persona muy especial maestra en estas artes Vania mejor conocida en este mundo slashero como Jun.  
**  
**Capítulo I. Un accidente que promete**  
  
Eran amigos desde hace años, la magnificencia por el manejo del arco los había hecho concordar en muchos entrenamientos y prácticas que se efectuaban a quien gustaba de esta arma; al principio el trato no era muy continuo, se veían como lo que eran, compañeros, hasta que un día, una de las prácticas requerían de salir al los bosques a darle a distintos blancos señalados.  
  
Legolas se apartó sin notarlo, del grupo que había encontrado en el cause de un río el lugar indicado para tomar un descanso, él por su parte y continuando con su entrenamiento había tenido un ligero problema, apunto al interior de una cueva mas no era un falló esa había sido la intención que su aguda vista le hizo obedecer, sin embargo llamo la atención de una de las arañas que vivían por esos rincones del bosque, lo que provocó que esta se irritara por la invasión que el elfo había cometido a su territorio; lo que la hizo salir cautelosa y lentamente, entonces tomó por sorpresa al príncipe de Mirkwood, saliéndole por detrás y lanzándole su gruesa telaraña, lo que provocó que este por inercia y con gran impulso cayera de espaldas y se golpeara la cabeza, provocándole un desmayo.  
  
Haldir quien pudo oír el lanzamiento de las flechas intuyó que Legolas seguía muy interesado en sus lecciones, por lo que harto de curiosidad permaneció cerca con la esperanza de ver lanzar un buen tiro al tan nombrado príncipe del bosque, - podrá ser que su belleza sea comparable a su destreza?? – se preguntó, -por que hay que admitir que es apuesto, - sin embargo en esos momentos de meditación escucho ruidos, lo que hizo que este saliera de su escondite desde donde se disponía a espiar a Legolas; entonces se acercó a ver que ocurría.  
  
Ahí fue cuando vió que Legolas estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto por grandes cantidades de telaraña lo que había formado un grueso capullo y estaba a punto de ser picado por el inmenso arácnido; cuando su primer instinto fue tomar el arco y las flechas de Legolas que se encontraban tiradas a un lado, ágilmente soltó el tenso cordón para liberar una flecha y dio al insecto una herida de muerte en el centro de los ojos, que le provocó una caída inmediata..  
  
Orgulloso de su tiro miró alrededor esperando las ovaciones, apunto estaba de quejarse cuando se acordó del capullo que estaba a sus pies, entonces fue a sacar a Legolas de la mortal enredadera y al tenerlo cerca y en sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era, aunque ya tenían tiempo de conocerse, nunca le había prestado atención, ya que solo se dedicaba a su entrenamiento con el arco; pero esta vez que lo tuvo cerca y de frente, pudo admirar de la belleza que el príncipe irradiaba, aun así inerte no podía ocultar la hermosa tersura de su piel y el rojo color de sus delgados labios, que se encontraban entreabiertos.  
  
Legolas reaccionó unos minutos después de que Haldir lo ayudó a salir de la telaraña, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y todo era borroso, cuando su vista se fue aclarando, vio que Haldir estaba ahí frente a él...  
  
- "Que ocurrió?" – preguntaba Legolas mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza por el golpe.  
  
- "Una araña le iba a atacar mientras estaba desmayado, pero le di fin justo a tiempo" – contestó Haldir, sin dejar de ver ese par de ojos azules que lo tenían hipnotizado.  
  
- "Muchas gracias... Haldir?, ese es tu nombre cierto?" – dijo Legolas, al tratar de recordar el nombre del elfo que lo había salvado. Y tratando pesadamente de incorporarse.  
  
- "Así es su alteza, ese es mi nombre" – respondía Haldir inclinándose un poco ante el príncipe. Y ayudándolo de los brazos a sostenerse.  
  
- "Legolas... no me gusta que mis amigos me hablen de usted, ni de manera protocolaria... y mucho menos el amigo quien acaba de salvar mi vida..." – le decía mientras levantaba el rostro de Haldir para que lo viera a la cara.  
  
- Fue un placer haber estado cerca y sobre todo haber podido ayudarte Legolas, has de saber que te alejaste un poco del grupo y ...bueno yo...estaba...  
  
- Observando...ha esta bien, he de confesarte que te he observado con el arco y eres muy bueno, es mas quédatelos, es mi forma de agradecerte Haldir no comprendía del todo las palabras del príncipe –frunció el ceño y permaneció callado esperando otra señal –¿quédatelos, de que esta hablando? - pens  
  
Legolas captó todo y con una sonrisa completo su frase  
  
- Como forma de agradecerte te pido que te quedes con el arco y la flecha-  
  
- Haaa!! Eso, no pero como, si solo....fue..para  
  
- Lo se la tomaste para salvarme y mi forma de agradecerte es regalándotela  
  
- Pero si fue fabricado con los materiales más finos del bosque no?? –Haldir dejo salir de lo más profundo una tierna sonrisa, como la de aquel niño que tiene entre sus manos un soñado juguete nuevo.  
  
Bien –interrumpió Legolas- será mejor que regresemos al grupo, se hace tarde y solo han de estar esperándonos para partir.  
  
Durante el regreso a casa, Haldir y Legolas caminaron juntos, muy cerca uno del otro, apartados visiblemente del resto del grupo, sin embargo no salió palabra alguna de la boca de estos, se conformaban con regalarse sutiles miradas de vez en cuando.  
  
Cuando todos se hubieron despedido, ahí permanecieron uno enfrente del otro...Haldir con la mirada baja, contemplaba el fino arco que sin creer ahora tenia en sus manos...  
  
- Creo que este regalo es mucho para mi, será mejor que te lo devuelva –musitó con cara de resignación.  
  
- Pero si ha sido un obsequio!!! Y estoy agradecido contigo, además yo tengo muchos mas de esos, sería para mi un honor que, de hoy en adelante lo uses para tus entrenamientos.  
  
- Así será, pero déjame retribuirte este obsequio de alguna otra forma...  
  
- No es necesario.. salvaste mi vida, que mejor obsequio que ese...  
  
- Por favor –Haldir comenzaba a impacientarse, al ver que Legolas subía a su caballo presto para partir..el momento se le iba de las manos.  
  
- Esta bien. ¿tienes algo en mente?  
  
- Bueno en realidad si...-las mejillas de Haldir se tornaron rojizas –como has de saber, ya se acerca la noche de "Lluvia de Isilme" y pues siempre se organiza una Lunada para admirarle, siempre me ha gustado... ir a verlo....  
  
- Ya veo, pero y cual es el punto??? - Legolas ya montado en el caballo, intentó reflejar un semblante de incógnita sin embargo ya sabia por donde iban las palabras del otro elfo.  
  
- Pues tal vez te interesaría asistir...conmigo..  
  
- Haa!!! Ya veo, me parece una magnifica idea - interrumpió Legolas - será divertido, nunca he asistido a esos eventos... entonces nos vemos all  
  
Haldir en reacción a sus palabras soltó un quejido bajo, esa no era su intención el quería invitarlo y llegar a la Lunada con el príncipe, sin embargo este se había auto invitado y prefería llegar solo.  
  
- Que mala suerte –pensó para si- esta bien, te veré allá – su plan había fracasado, Haldir se dio media vuelta y meditabundo avanzó unos pocos pasos cuando escucho detrás suyo el lento trote del caballo que avanzo a su altura.  
  
Haldir alzó la mirada un poco consternado, cuando Legolas comentó – Ya tengo la forma en que me retribuirás – Me mostrarás todos los rincones del Lago Isilme, ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo –  
  
- Esta...bien...siii...cla..claro!! –Haldir no pudo evitar que su rostro cambiara de semblante y color, a esto tuvo que voltear la mirada al camino  
  
Así ambos ya en sus caballos, tomaron el camino a casa pero en direcciones opuestas.  
  
TBC........


	2. La lluvia de Isilme

**Este fic, contiene personajes de la obra escrita por el maestro Tolkien, con el único fin de entretener. Las relaciones que se desarrollen alrededor del Fic contienen Slash, por lo que si éstas no son de tu agrado, se recomienda no leer.  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a una persona muy especial maestra en estas artes Vania mejor conocida en este mundo slashero como Jun. Haa y gracias por el review.  
  
NOTA: las "ántaras" son pequeñas conchitas color ámbar que han sido invención mía, así que no se preocupen si les parece desconocida esta palabra, que yo la he inventado.  
  
Gracias a todas (os) de antemano**  
  
**Capítulo II. La Lluvia de Isilme  
**  
¡_Como era posible que el tiempo pasara tan despacio_! –pensó Haldir mientras en su interior el remolino de emociones iba en aumento, ya no podía esperar mas. Se había pasado casi toda la semana buscando el traje apropiado y la combinación perfecta. Aunque su belleza no era muy asidua a necesitar ayuda.  
  
La noche de la "Lluvia de Isilme" había llegado, Haldir se encontraba en su casa preparándose para el evento, tenía dos días que no podía dejar de pensar en ese par de ojos azules, y se sentía muy nervioso, cosa muy extraña en él.  
  
Tratando de calmarse un poco, se sentó en una silla, examinando el arco que Legolas le había regalado; realmente estaba hecho con la mas fina madera del bosque negro.  
  
Su mente se preparo para el momento, su cuerpo a su vez esperaba una compensación a tantos sentimientos guarecidos en el durante tantos días, sin embargo Haldir no considero apropiado engañar a su cuerpo mientras su mente pensaba que quien lo tacaba eran otras manos, así que prefirió dejarlo para después, esa noche era la noche tan esperada y no haría nada que pudiera dejarle un mal sabor de boca.  
  
Después de haber tomado un relajante baño y haberse puesto el bello traje color crema que había preparado especialmente para ese día, se preparo para ir a la noche de "Lluvia de Isilme", sin embargo aun le resultaba incomodo llegar solo, y mas aun tener que buscar a Legolas entre la multitud. Sin pensarlo mas tomo las riendas de su corcel y cabalgo hasta el punto de encuentro.  
  
Cuando llego al Lago Isilme, el sol desprendía sus últimos rayos del día, dándole al alba tonalidades rosáceas que encantaban al paisaje y al movimiento de las nubes, algunos elfos ya estaban en el lugar armando tiendas o haciendo fogatas, el lugar parecía tener una hipnótica atracción. Cuando Haldir llego, encontró lugar perfecto al lado del lago, así que después de amarrar bien al caballo, tomo asiento en uno de los troncos que caían junto a la orilla.  
  
La espera era insoportable, Haldir se imaginaba la llegada de Legolas entre la multitud de gente que ya se había dado lugar, sin embargo su sueño se convirtió en realidad cuando vio a Legolas caminando despreocupadamente entre la gente del lugar, se desenvolvía de manera natural y su caminar era tan seguro que daba la apariencia de dominar perfectamente la situación.  
  
Aun estando lejos su belleza se hacia sentir. De pronto el encanto fue interrumpido cuando uno de los elfos que se encontraba en el camino de Legolas, le hizo la platica muy amistosamente. Haldir espero sentado ahí al otro lado del extremo viendo como Legolas se dilucidaba de manera sigilosa. Quería saber hasta donde llegaba aparente charla, cuando vio que aquel elfo le ponía una mano en la cintura como queriendo servirle de guía a un mejor lugar donde pudieran platicar.  
  
Haldir se incorporo rápidamente la sangre le bombeaba fuertemente a su pecho, llego directo sin pensar y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Legolas susurro.  
  
-Hey que bueno que has llegado, -gritó para dejar ver claramente que lo esperaba  
  
-Haldir!! Por fin te encuentro –exclamo Legolas regalándole una cálida sonrisa. Ambos elfos lucían hermosos a los rayos de la luna.  
  
Sin pensarlo mas se apartaron del lugar, sentándose ambos en el tronco que Haldir le había apartado para una mejor vista, como este era reducido los dos permanecieron sentados uno muy cerca del otro, pudiendo sentir la calidez de su piel.  
  
-"Y bien, ¿qué opinas?... todos los años vengo, es una de las épocas que más disfruto del año" – comentaba Haldir para romper un poco el silencio que se estaba dando entre los dos.  
  
-"Si... esta bien, es un lago muy bonito, como te comentaba hace unos días, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, siempre tengo que hacer cosas que me encarga mi padre... obligaciones del reino, la única distracción que tengo que sea de mi agrado, son las prácticas del arco..." – respondía Legolas mientras observaba el lago.  
  
-"Entonces ¿no sales a ningún lado?... no tienes... a alguien con...." – Haldir preguntaba cuando fue interrumpido por el príncipe que lo volteaba a ver al escuchar la pregunta – "¿Te refieres a una novia?, no, nunca he tenido una... de hecho jamás me he enamorado".  
  
Haldir se sorprendió a la vez que se alegraba ante tal confesión, no comprendía como un elfo tan hermoso, no podía tener a alguien a su lado que lo amara, y lo más sorprendente, que él no quisiera a alguien.  
  
-"¿Y tú, te has enamorado alguna vez?" – ante tal pregunta Haldir se sobresaltó, ya que en ese momento se encontraba algo confundido hacía lo que estaba sintiendo por el elfo que tenía enfrente, pero optó por responder – "Sí, una vez estuve enamorado de una bella elfa... pero no era la persona correcta, al principio creí que había encontrado con quién pasar mi inmortalidad, hasta que descubrí que ella estaba enamorada de otro elfo...".  
  
-"Ya veo, ha de ser terrible esa situación, creer que estas enamorado de alguien y no ser correspondido, realmente debe de ser una gran impotencia" – el comentario que Legolas había hecho puso muy nervioso a Haldir, ya que sintió que era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo con él, por tal motivo decidió cambiar de tema.  
  
-"Ahora que recuerdo, yo te había prometido mostrarte todos los alrededores y rincones del lago... ¡¡ven, sígueme!!, conozco un lugar que te encantará" – entonces Haldir y Legolas se levantaron y caminaron hacía donde se hacía más espesa la arboleda y se internaron un poco más.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a un claro, era el favorito de Haldir, ahí pasaba horas contemplando a Ithil cuando quería estar solo, nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie, pero esa ocasión era especial, el elfo que lo acompañaba lo era, y no dudo ni un momento es mostrarle ese lugar tan personal.  
  
-"¡¡¡Este lugar es maravilloso Haldir!!! ¿desde cuando vienes aquí? – preguntaba Legolas sin dejar de mirar a todos lados inspeccionado el lugar.  
  
-"Desde que era muy pequeño, lo descubrí una ocasión que vine con mi padre al lago, estábamos recolectando "ántaras" cuando vi a un conejo, entonces lo seguí y me condujo a este sitio... desde entonces lo utilizo como mi lugar secreto, nadie sabe de esto... solo tú" – las mejillas de Haldir se coloraban cuando le confesaba esto último al príncipe.  
  
-"¿Es en serio?,¡¡¡mil gracias amigo, es un honor que me consideres alguien especial para confesarme tu secreto, este lugar es mágico, te juro que jamás le diré a nadie sobre esto!!!" – decía Legolas todo emocionado, pero cambio su expresión de felicidad cuando pensó y preguntó – "Pero... ¿tu padre no te siguió, no le mostraste nunca?"  
  
Una lágrima comenzó a escurrir por el rostro de Haldir, trato de girar un poco el rostro para que el príncipe no lo notara, pero era tarde...  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre Haldir, porque lloras? – Legolas secaba la lágrima con su dedo pulgar, en lo que hacía verlo a los ojos.  
  
-"Cuando salí del claro hacia el lago, mi padre estaba en el piso, una asquerosa araña lo había picado... cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde, mi Ada estaba muerto..." – Haldir cerró los ojos al decir esto, tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar, para que Legolas no lo viera de nuevo, apretando sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo a los costados de su cuerpo, -"Llegue a mi casa, se lo dije a mi madre, se puso muy triste... al año siguiente ella se reunió con mi adar... desde ese entonces vivo con mi tia"  
  
El príncipe al escuchar esto se sintió mal por la pregunta que había hecho, provocando con esta, esos recuerdos tristes de su amigo; casi por instinto, se acercó más a Haldir y lo abrazó, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello y recargando la cabeza en su hombro... –"Cuanto lo siento Haldir, discúlpame, no quise molestarte... soy un tonto...".  
  
Haldir que seguía manteniendo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo manteniendo los puños cerrados con furia, se iban abriendo poco a poco, y estos iban rodeando la cintura de Legolas; Haldir profesó una gran agitación dentro de él cuando sintió cerca al príncipe y dándose cuenta después de un momento de pensarlo, era la primera vez que Legolas le ofrecía un contacto y no lo iba a desperdiciar.  
  
-"No digas eso... era normal tu pregunta, ahora ya sabes sobre mi lugar secreto, mi pasado... me da mucho gusto compartirlo contigo" – decía Haldir mientras sentía la cabeza de Legolas en su hombro, comenzó a subir una de sus manos por la espalda del príncipe hasta que su mano, llegó a acariciar los dorados cabellos.  
  
Haldir se sentía muy feliz de tener entre sus brazos a Legolas, cerró los ojos mientras ese contacto se suscitaba entre ellos, era maravilloso el sentimiento que estaba viviendo, de pronto, comenzó a sentir muy cerca de su oído el aliento del príncipe... –"Haldir.." – escuchó decir su nombre en un suspiro y comenzó a besar su cuello.  
  
Su piel hacía reacción con los besos que poco a poco invadían la piel del cuello, Legolas subió a sus mejillas dejando detrás de cada caricia la humedad de sus labios...así poco a poco Legolas recorrió el camino hacia su boca. Haldir sintiéndose tenso por aquella sensación, permaneció inmóvil esperando la siguiente caricia.  
  
Con sus manos Legolas le enseño a Haldir el camino a sus labios, estos se unieron en un beso tierno...delicado que apenas permitía sentir el calor del otro. Así sin preguntar nada Legolas continuó su recorrido en busca del sabor que su piel despedía, uno a uno sus besos se adentraron al pecho de su amante, separando de su suave piel, las ropas que cubrían a los sentidos.  
  
Sus manos por separado acariciaban lentamente sus muslos, subiendo lentamente, hasta encontrar su cintura a la que sin demora liberó de toda ropa...ahí en ese preciso momento pudo sentir como la piel reaccionaba a su tacto, el vientre de Haldir se contrajo cuando sintió la mano cálida recorrer su vientre e ir lentamente descendiendo. Fue en ese momento cuando su cuerpo hizo reacción, sus manos buscaron mas excitación a sus sentidos en la piel del príncipe, a quien tocó sin demora por sobre la ropa, aproximándose lentamente a aquel miembro que ya había comenzado a reaccionar ante las provocaciones.  
  
Por encima del pantalón lo acarició suavemente con las yemas de los dedos...la respuesta fue un suave gemido –"Haldir"- chillaba Legolas, quien besó tiernamente los pezones de su amante... mordiéndolos hasta buscar su erección. Lentamente ambos se despojaron de sus ropas para terminan tendidos en el suelo.  
  
"Debe de ser un sueño, esto ha de ser un sueño" - pensaba Haldir mientras sentía la piel del príncipe sobre él, Legolas con las mejillas encendidas, miraba a su amigo y sin pedir permiso, lo besó en los labios muy apasionadamente, la lengua del príncipe suplicaba permiso para entrar a su boca y encontrarse con la de su amante, Haldir sin pensarlo dos veces, permitió el acceso a tan delicioso huésped, y por fin probaron mutuamente el delicioso sabor de cada uno.  
  
Legolas optó por ponerse sobre su amigo, poniendo sus dos piernas a los costados de Haldir, mientras el príncipe se inclinaba hacia él, continuaba esparciendo de besos la piel de Haldir... fue descendiendo lentamente mientras sus manos mantenían las suaves caricias a los pechos de su amado. Legolas continuaba su camino, estaba decidido, nunca había tenido esa reacción con nadie más, pero las sensaciones que estaba viviendo no las cambiaría jamás, era algo nuevo y maravilloso... besó lentamente su piel...descendió... besando... lamiendo... primero su pelvis... después... se topó con aquel imponente miembro que se desplegaba sobre sus ojos.  
  
Haldir al sentir como el príncipe iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no podía evitar dejar salir unos gemidos, los cuales daban a entender a Legolas que estaba haciéndolo bien y que le estaba dando a su amante el placer que merecía, los sollozos que Haldir emitía ocasionaban en el príncipe una reacción sobre su piel, la cual inmersa en un prolongado escalofrío ocasionaban la inevitable erección.  
  
Cuando Legolas se encontró de frente con aquel imponente miembro...el cual a su vez se le antojo indefenso...le provocó besarlo tímidamente...pero éste también exigía... por tal motivo, decidió comenzar por lamerlo... comenzando por la punta hasta ir probando todo su contorno, una vez que su lengua recorrió toda la circunferencia, de manera desenfrenada, decidió engullirlo todo...en un compás hipnótico...arriba y abajo.... primero lentamente, luego a un ritmo más rápido, provocando el arqueamiento del cuerpo de Haldir...  
  
–"¡¡¡Le...golas!!!".  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, el príncipe aceleró los movimientos, notando que el miembro de su amante estaba cada vez mas ensanchado, gracias al maravilloso trato que estaba teniendo... Haldir mientras tanto sostenía la nuca de Legolas, ayudando a que los movimientos fueran mas precisos, cuando el elfo sintió que no faltaba mucho para estallar, apartó a su amante...  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre, te lastimé? – preguntó Legolas algo asustado por la abrupta separación.  
  
-"No... para nada... eres magnífico... solo que quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo he sentido..." – sin decir más que eso en lo que recobraba el aliento, Haldir abrazó a Legolas y giró, quedando sobre el príncipe.  
  
El elfo comenzó a besar el pecho de su amante, comprobó esa tersura que él había admirado el día que lo ayudó con la araña, recorría con su lengua los pezones erectos del príncipe y luego los succionaba, provocando que Legolas emitiera apenas audibles sollozos. Antes de que comenzara a bajar, robo un beso al otro elfo, susurrándole en casi un suspiro lo feliz que se sentía, y que era la mejor noche de su vida... entonces sin agregar nada más, Haldir cambió de posición, colocando su rostro frente al miembro erecto de Legolas, y dejando frente al del príncipe el suyo, sin esperar más atenciones de las que ya había recibido, Haldir comenzó a succionar el suculento manjar que tenía delante... era un placer poder probar tan delicioso néctar; comenzó a escuchar los frecuentes jadeos de su amante, provocando que acelerara el movimiento, y a la vez, que incrementara su excitación.  
  
Se sentía tan extasiado, que en su mente no podía caber otra cosa que la dicha de saber, que lo que sentía era correspondido, y no quería que Legolas creyera que solo quería recibir placer, entonces se estaba concentrado de tal manera efusiva por darle a su amigo el placer solicitado, que comenzó a masajear los testículos del príncipe, provocando que éste soltara un gemido; Haldir al escuchar esto, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando en ese momento, sintió como Legolas abrazaba sus caderas, atrayéndolas hacia su rostro, provocando que el miembro erecto de Haldir rozara con el, a lo que el príncipe optó por engullirlo, dándole el mismo placer que su amante le estaba proporcionando.  
  
Cada vez se hacían más rápidos los movimientos, los dos lo estaban disfrutando de la misma manera, se estaban conociendo... complaciendo... amando..., entonces fue cuando llegaron al climax, los dos estallaron dejando salir su semilla, inundándose de ese líquido pasional que se habían profesado mutuamente... Haldir se volteó y quedo frente a Legolas, ambos estaban todavía agitados, entonces el primero comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su amigo, notando el color sonrosado que despedía, el príncipe cerró los ojos a dicho contacto y tomó la mano de su compañero llevándosela a los labios, con los cuales ofreció un tierno beso.  
  
-"¿Porque lo hiciste Legolas?... si fue por lo que te conté de mis padres, realmente no debis..." – las palabras de Haldir fueron interrumpidas por un dedo que se posó sobre sus labios...  
  
-"Ssshhh...Te había dicho que nunca me había enamorado, pero si esto que estoy sintiendo lo es, entonces... fue por amor!!!!" – terminó diciendo Legolas mientras sonreía, después de observar con detenimiento el rostro de su amante y pasar sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos plateados, tomó con ambas manos su rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí para fundirse en un tierno beso.  
  
Después que se separaron, Haldir se colocó junto a Legolas, y ahí recostados en el pasto, abrazándose mutuamente y con Ithil de testigo, observaron el negro cielo que esa noche había presenciado dos maravillosos eventos, la magnifica "Lluvia de Isilme" y el amor que dos elfos se habían profesado.  
  
**TCB...**


	3. La Competencia

**Este fic, contiene personajes de la obra escrita por el maestro Tolkien, con el único fin de entretener. Las relaciones que se desarrollen alrededor del Fic contienen Slash, por lo que si éstas no son de tu agrado, se recomienda no leer.  
  
Gracias a todas (os) de antemano  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a una persona muy especial maestra en estas artes Vania mejor conocida en este mundo slashero como Jun.  
**  
**Capítulo III. La Competencia**  
  
La tibieza de su piel se sentía tan bien....era imposible sentir otra emoción en ese momento...permanecieron un rato ahí acurrucados a la luz de la luna, viendo el sigiloso movimiento de las estrellas. El calor que Haldir le provocaba era reconfortante, no quería que aquel momento se viera interrumpido por nada, pero la impresionante lluvia de estrellas les hizo incorporarse y admirar aquel acontecimiento.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos –expreso un poco consternado Haldir quien no había quitado la cara de confusión durante el resto de la velada. Legolas pasó toda la noche señalándole la bella lluvia de estrellas y contándole todos los relatos que existían de ellas, pero Haldir solo asentía con la cabeza.  
  
-Hay algún problema? – preguntó Legolas quien atrajo la mirada de su acompañante tomándolo por la barbilla  
  
-Con los ojos plasmados en el suelo Haldir respondió – No, es solo que mañana es la competencia y quiero descansar un poco.  
  
Legolas propuso que regresaran juntos, así que subió a Haldir a su caballo y tomando las riendas subió por detrás esto le dio la excusa perfecta para mantenerse unido a Haldir en un cálido abrazo mientras dirigía las riendas del caballo...su silencio le mataba...que pasaría en esos momentos por su cabeza...de momento el constante rozar de sus piernas con las de Haldir le trajeron de vuelta de sus pensamientos.  
  
Mantuvo por unos momentos a trote al caballo mientras que delicadamente le besaba el cuello por detrás, sintiendo aun dentro de si la pasión que habían desfogado minutos atrás...que pasara?...se preguntaba Legolas.  
  
Se despidieron bajo la sombra que los arbustos impulsaban con la luz de la luna...si!! un cálido y prolongado beso...Legolas podía sentir en él, el optimismo que le había faltado durante el viaje, con que pasión le besaba, recorría el interior de su boca, explorando y acariciándole. Frente a la puerta y sin decir palabra alguna, Legolas vio como Haldir entraba a su casa y subiendo a su caballo se dirigió a todo galope rumbo al castillo.  
  
El día siguiente había llegado rápido para Haldir, quien con los primeros rayos del amanecer se encontraba de camino al campo de entrenamiento Gomalas, rumbo a la competencia de arquería que se celebraría entre los más destacados guerreros del reino, Haldir no sabia la real finalidad del concurso pero si sabia que vendrían elfos de todos los reinos a ver competir a sus mejores arqueros. Fue uno de los primeros en llegar al lugar, se sintió aliviado cuando vio que aun no comenzaban las competencias.  
  
Era cierto...su rostro despedía cansancio, puesto que había permanecido toda la noche pensando en aquel bello elfo que a la luz de las estrellas fue suyo, aun sentía la lisa piel de su amante palpitándole en lo labios...que placentero había sido estar ahí recostado con quien le parecía imposible de alcanzar; sus labios despidieron una tenue sonrisa como recordando aquel momento en que los dos sintieron una tremenda explosión en su cuerpo, al compás de sus movimiento.  
  
Haldir reconocía que subsistió muy callado después de todo lo sucedido, pero por su cabeza no había pasado otra idea que la sensación de encanto e impresión, que aquellas finas curvas le hicieron sentir, de pronto su cuerpo se lleno de un súbito escalofrió que le hizo regresar a la competencia.  
  
- Pero que tonto he sido!!! – exclamó Haldir en voz alta, al momento que la concurrencia lo miraba extrañada por verlo hablar solo – no le he invitado a verme competir , como pude haberlo olvidado, espero no se enoje – chillo Haldir al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con un marcado gesto.  
  
Una vez que todos los competidores fueron nombrados, se procedió a presentar a todos aquellos invitados especiales que habían asistido a la competencia, entre ellos se encontraban los señores de Lorien, Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn.  
  
Haldir tomo su lugar en una de las altas gradas que dividía a los competidores del resto de los asistentes, a su derecha podía ver el palco con todos los importantes asistentes. Se sentía decepcionado, sabia que su comportamiento la noche anterior pondrían en disyuntiva a Legolas sobre si debía o no asistir a verlo esa mañana que para él era tan especial. Sus quejas mentales fueron diseminadas cuando entre lo lejos oyó su nombre:  
  
- El siguiente competidor es Haldir, hijo de Eärandir que probara con una diana en movimiento a 150 metros de distancia.  
  
Haldir tomó su arco...lo miró por unos momentos, era tan perfecto, tan finamente tallado, aun no podía creer que Legolas se lo hubiera regalado...silencio...pero si le había regalado algo más precioso!!! Una noche juntos – será virgen?? – se pregunto exaltado Haldir al tiempo que levantaba la mirada al balcón preconstruido.  
  
-Legolassss!!! - Grito Haldir al tiempo que agitaba fuertemente las manos para llamar su atención, sin embargo Legolas ya lo había visto desde que llego, minutos antes desesperado por verlo competir. -Observando con detenimiento se encontraba Lady Galadriel quien había oído hablar mucho sobre la destreza del Haldir con el arco, si bien esta no se comparaba en nada con la del príncipe del bosque negro, si era una de las mejores de su estilo, así que con los ojos aun más abiertos de lo normal se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo que daría el guerrero.  
  
-Con un fino roce y en el primer intento, Haldir dio en el blanco sin dificultad, la flecha había recorrido sigilosa la considerable distancia para posarse en exactamente en el centro de la diana, un aplauso al unísono enchino la piel de Haldir. Había dejado a todos sorprendidos, ya que los que hasta ese momento habían pasado, solo rozaron la diana por alguno de sus costados.  
  
Así transcurrió al competencia entre una prueba y otra, Haldir sin dificultad supero una a una sin problemas. El intercambio de miradas que le hacia al príncipe le indicaban que cada uno de sus logros eran dedicados por completo a él.  
  
- Puedo sentarme a tu lado?? – preguntó Legolas  
  
-Si claro – susurro Haldir mientras lo saludaba con un cálido beso en la mejilla  
  
-Se que estas preocupado por los resultados pero estoy seguro que serás uno de los primeros lugares – musitó Legolas al mismo tiempo que posaba la mano en su hombro – espero que sea eso lo que te tenga consternado desde ayer...  
  
era imposible saberlo Haldir mantenía esa cara aun después de la competencia y Legolas había comenzado a presentir que el galadrim se sentía incomodo con su presencia más que por cualquier resultado.  
  
-Sabes que esta competencia es muy importante para mi y he estado practicando desde hace ya mucho tiempo para salir airoso, pero....- no había mas que decir Haldir simplemente no quería continuar con la conversación...eran demasiados nervios...habían sido muchos días de arduo entrenamiento...todo dependía de ello.  
  
A pesar de que Legolas sentía algo creciente en su interior por Haldir, no quiso ser la razón de su aletargamiento, y tampoco quiso esperar el momento en que Haldir lo confesara, así que busco hacerle las cosas mas fáciles.  
  
-Sabes??... en realidad creo saber que es lo que sientes...- exclamó Legolas secamente, pero sin quitar su mirada turbia de aquellos ojos que con la luz de la luna, aquella noche parecían haber tenido luz propia.  
  
-Ha!!!, Si?? – pregunto Haldir más por responder que por cualquier interés que la platica le produjera...estaba realmente nervioso, volteando de lado a lado en todas direcciones, viendo la cara de los jueces y esperando que alguna de sus miradas le confesaran algo...Legolas?? bueno el si le importaba y mucho, pero sabia que en ese momento el elfo entendería un poco su estado de animo.  
  
De pronto Haldir encontró lo que le había hecho sentirse observado...esta bien era una competencia y había sido observado por todos, pero alguien lo observaba con tremenda insistencia y pudo notarlo...Ahí sentada al lado de los jueces estaba Lady Galadriel quien susurraba algo al oído de Lord Celeborn, algo tramaban y tenia que ver con él, por que sus miradas eran flechas apuntando al blanco.  
  
Desvió su mirada sintiéndose apenado cuando se encontró con que Legolas seguía en la conversación que él había abandonado hacia minutos atrás.  
  
-Pues si, así ha sido también para mi, desde anoche me he sentido incomodo, desubicado no se que me paso en esos momentos pero...  
  
Queee!!! Pero que era lo que Haldir estaba escuchando??? Si solo se había ausentado por unos momentos de la platica y Legolas ya hablaba de incomodidades???...y anoche, como habían llegado hasta ese punto sin siquiera notarlo...  
  
-No, Leg...Legola... –Intentaba interrumpir Haldir  
  
-Pues si creo que nos apresuramos..sería mejor si...  
  
-Pero que es lo que estas diciendo Legolas, estas hablando de tiempo que tramas, al grano!!! – habló ya exaltado Haldir.  
  
-Quieres decirme que no es lo que tu también sientes??? Pero si he visto tus facciones desde ayer y ya no eres el mismo conmigo, has cambiado pareciera que te a penas de lo sucedido...  
  
-No, claro que no, espera estas malinterpretando todo – de momento su mirada se desvió nuevamente era Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos, mirándolo fijamente y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios..- que hermosa es - pensó Haldir.  
  
El silencio de Haldir fue como una puñalada para él, Legolas esperaba que este le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no había problemas y que todo era por la competencia, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado ante el silencio que aquel, su amante nocturno, había mantenido.  
  
De momento los competidores fueron convocados al centro de la mesa donde se encontraban los jueces, estaban a punto de decir al ganador, era demasiada tensión para Haldir quien camino deprisa, hacia la mesa, dejando a Legolas con la palabra en la boca y pasándoles de lado a Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn a quienes solo saludo con una reverencia, sabia que iban en su búsqueda con la intención de mencionar lo que hasta hacia unos momentos le había parecido una conspiración en su contra sin embargo dejo todo de lado y corrió a colocarse junto al resto de los competidores. -"Nos es grato presentar al ganador de este año, en las competencia anual de arco del campo de entrenamiento Gomalas...este año el reconocimiento es para Haldir, hijo de Eärandirrrr!!!!"  
  
El campo entero aplaudía, Haldir solo veía siluetas borrosas su alrededor, era mucha la emoción, todos procedieron a felicitarlo, pero Legolas se había quedado atrás, junto con Galadriel viendo desde la distancia su tan merecido triunfo. Cuando Haldir veía su rostro serio ahí a lo lejos, no podía mas que congelar la sonrisa que le embargaba e irremediablemente pensó que era necesario acercarse.  
  
-Es que no me felicitas –le pregunto, al mismo tiempo que le extendía los brazos en busca de su calor...no podía negarlo, lo necesitaba ya todo había pasado, ahora si ninguna preocupación se interpondría entre ellos.  
  
-Claro que si, -le susurro Legolas al oído –sabía de antemano que sería el ganador, nunca lo dude – aun sentía Cierto despecho por la forma en como lo había dejado minutos atrás  
  
Haldir instintivamente lo besó, como aquel que busca agua después de caminar mucho tiempo sobre el caluroso desierto, aquellos labios que tantos sentimientos le provocaban, los sentía un poco fríos con él, pero ya nada importaba ahora si podrían hablar de su futuro.  
  
-De pronto Galadriel interrumpió – siento mi intromisión Haldir pero creo que tenemos que hablar, Lord Celeborn y yo hemos estado hablando toda la mañana sobre ti y tu enorme destreza con el arco, nos has impresionado muchísimo y ahora que sin la menor duda para nadie eres el mejor, quisiéramos proponerte algo???  
  
Su corazón latió súbitamente, no podía creer tanta felicidad...  
  
-Cualquier propuesta suya será un placer lady Galadriel –contesto Haldir al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.  
  
-Como lo he dicho, Celeborn y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre la posibilidad de que te unas a nuestros mejores guerreros en Lothlorien, que dices???  
  
La sonrisa se le congelo!!!, no pudo articular palabra, al tiempo que un leve quejido proveniente de la garganta de Legolas le hacia voltear su mirada hacia él, su cara???....si también manifestaba consternación.  
  
TBC........  
  
**REVIEWS**  
  
**DALAIROS**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me da mucho gusto de verdad que te guste, la verdad es que el final si es muy inesperado y podríamos decir que algo dramático, así que no lo pierdas de vista. Gracias por dejar opinión, y espero que esta capi, también te haya gustado  
  
**IONA:** Tus dos reviews llegaron sanos y salvos gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia que bueno que te haya gustado el limon temía que fuera censurado por esta página pero ya veo que no fue así. He tenido un poco de problemas para actualizar rápido pero ojalá y este capitulo también te guste como pare dejarme otro review, por tus dudas, no te preocupes serán resueltas en su momento Gracias.  
  
**VANIA**: Me da gusto que te haya gustado, pues si todo parecía que en un primer comienzo Haldir y Leggy no harían nada, pero para sorpresa de todas se perdieron el miedo muy rápido, claro que eso traerá sus frutos después...que bueno que sigues leyendo. Besos Amigocha. 


End file.
